Twenty years after opening, the H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center & Research Institute is submitting its second competitive renewal application for its Cancer Center Support Grant for grant years 10 through 14. The Center's mission remains solely focused on "contributing to the prevention and cure of cancer." The Moffitt Cancer Center, a freestanding, not-for-profit corporation located on the University of South Florida campus in Tampa, Florida, includes a research institute coupled with a 162-bed inpatient facility, an active outpatient clinic with more than 200,000 patient visits per year, a high-risk screening and prevention center, a dedicated Clinical Research Unit for early phase studies, an affiliate network of Florida hospitals and oncology practices and a wide array of outreach and educational activities. The Cancer Center has five scientific programs, all with a translational focus; 14 shared resources (five newly proposed), and a research infrastructure that supports innovative, translational research and enhances interactions among basic scientists, population-based scientists and clinical investigators. Research programs include Molecular Oncology & Drug Discovery, Immunology, Experimental Therapeutics, Risk Assessment, Detection & Intervention, and Health Outcomes & Behavior. Shared resources include Flow Cytometry, Molecular Biology, Microarray, Proteomics, High Throughput Screening & Chemistry, Mouse Models, Analytic Microscopy, Tissue, Cell Therapies, Survey Methods, Informatics, Biostatistics, Clinical Research Support Services and the Clinical Trials Laboratory Core. The Protocol Review & Monitoring System includes two Scientific Review Committees and a separate Protocol Monitoring Committee. Protocol specific support for a large-volume early phase clinical trial portfolio is also requested. During the period since designation as an NCI Comprehensive Cancer Center and the current CCSG submission (2001-2006), the Center has more than doubled its peer reviewed funding and increased NCI funding from $10.6 million to $29 million total dollars; increased accrual to phase I investigator-authored clinical trials from 130 to 534 annually and enrollment on all trials to more than 6,000; opened the Stabile Research Building to nearly double available research space; and created a network of 16 affiliate hospitals and 380 physicians throughout Florida. The Center's 135 members collaborate extensively with 25% of total publications being inter-programmatic.